


Promise of Forever

by damnspacebois (Race_Jackson23)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Hugs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, POV Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Short & Sweet, Snow, This Is Just Soft Ok?, True Love, crying Keith, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/damnspacebois
Summary: I got prompted by @chicken--chips to write a Sheith proposal. This is the result.“S-S-S-Shiro,” whined Keith, his cold fingers basically frozen to Shiro’s as snow drifted into his hair, “comeonnnnn, let’s get inside.”“Just a little bit longer,” Shiro wheedled, and while Keith pouted, he made no move to break away. “And besides,” Shiro continued, “it’s not that cold, you big baby.”Keith made a sound at the back of his throat that sounded part growl and part dying lawnmower before he said, “I don’t like it.”“Clearly. Come on, just a bit longer, then we’re there.”





	Promise of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted this by [@chicken--chips](https://chicken--chips.tumblr.com) on tumblr:
>
>> oooh ok super cheesy but shiro takes Keith to somewhere in Europe your choice and they have a nice walk around the town just after its freshly snowed and everything is covered in snow and it's all undisturbed and white and chilly but in a good way (you know the feel) and they end up at some park or gardens or something and shiro proposes to Keith there
> 
> Hope I did it justice! 

New snow had fallen during the day. Blanketing the cobbled streets once again in icy white, the nearby houses were transformed into a picture-perfect visage that would look at home on a postcard or in a travel magazine. With locals and tourists alike wary of the sudden chill, the streets themselves were almost bereft of foot traffic but for a few shivering groups here and there, and even they had dispersed by the time the sun had gone down and the streetlights flickered on. Undisturbed, quiet, just like one would expect with a small Swiss town to be.

_Almost_ undisturbed.

“S-S-S-Shiro,” whined Keith, his cold fingers basically frozen to Shiro’s as snow drifted into his hair, “come _onnnnn_ , let’s get inside.”

“Just a little bit longer,” Shiro wheedled, and while Keith pouted, he made no move to break away. “And besides,” Shiro continued, “it’s not that cold, you big baby.”

Keith made a sound at the back of his throat that sounded part growl and part dying lawnmower before he said, “I don’t like it.”

“Clearly. Come on, just a bit longer, then we’re there.”

But the little shiver that wracked Keith’s body tugged viciously on Shiro’s heartstrings, and he couldn’t stop himself from removing one arm from his jacket and folding the younger man into his side. It was awkward, manoeuvring down the street while basically wearing the same jacket, but the way Keith melted into his side made it worth it.

“Where’s there?” Keith asked finally as they got to the end of the street and turned right into an alleyway. His shivers had subsided once he was tucked into Shiro’s side. “Where are we going, Shiro?”

“You’ll know it when you see it,” promised Shiro.

Keith merely grumbled but trudged along. He would never admit it, but Shiro knew he was admiring the view. The way the snowflakes danced in the street, illuminated only by the yellow glow of the streetlamps; the frosted-over windows set in houses that looked like they were made of gingerbread. But it was nothing compared to what awaited them, and as they stepped into their intended destination and Keith’s eyes went wide, Shiro couldn’t help but smile.

Fairy lights were strung across their heads. A fire was roaring in the iron-cast fire pit, melting the snow off everything and everyone in the courtyard. The courtyard itself was big enough to comfortably fit two long benches with some space off to the side for the fire pit, but, hemmed in by well-kept hedges, it was undeniably cosy. And with all their friends milling about, turning to smile at them and wave when they entered, it was all the more breathtaking.

As if in a trance, Keith took a step forward and out of Shiro’s jacket, then stopped. It wasn’t hard to see what had caught his eye. Held aloft by Allura and Lance on one end, Coran and Hunk on the other, and Pidge in the middle was a banner. Like the courtyard, it too was wrapped in fairy lights, sparkling brightly against cursive letters and cartoon pictures that had been painstakingly drawn by each team member.

_Will You Marry Me?_

And then Keith was rounding on Shiro, only Shiro had beat him to it. Down on one knee, smiling softly up at the person he was lucky enough to call his, he took in a deep breath and started speaking.

“Keith. When I met you all those years ago, I knew you were special. But I never imagined how much you would come to mean to me. Every day that I wake up and see you by my side is another day that starts off with a smile. Every moment you are my by side my heart feels so full it seems like it’ll burst. You are the best person I have ever had the honour of knowing, and every second you choose me is a privilege I hold close in my heart.”

In the background, Allura and Lance let out audible sighs that sounded suspiciously like “Awwww!” Keith’s eyes were full of tears but his cheeks were just as wet and Shiro found himself swallowing back his own before continuing.

“You have stuck by me through thick and thin and _man_ has there been too many moments like that,” he laughed, but soon sobered up. His voice cracked as he said softly, “But you have. You found me, and believed in me, when I was so close to letting go, to letting my pain and fear consume me, and you’ve done it far too many times to count. You have _never_ given up on me, and I could only ever dream of being worthy of it, but I swear to you that, for as long as I live, I’ll try.

“And so that’s what this is. This is my promise to you of forever. I will start off every day to your beautiful face. I will stand by your side for every moment you’ll have me. I will choose you with every breath I take until I breathe no more, and then some.

“I will never give up on you for the rest of our lives, baby, so… will you marry me?”

By the time Shiro finished his speech, his boyfriend was sobbing unrestrainedly. He had a moment to realise that, in all their years together, Shiro had never seen Keith cry like that, but then Keith was falling into his arms and all thoughts escaped him. All he knew was _Keith_.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me on [tumblr!](https://damnspacebois.tumblr.com)


End file.
